PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Hyperpolarized MRI Technology Resource Center is designed to develop new HP MR instrumentation, techniques, and analysis software through close interactions with funded Collaborative Project investigators and then disseminate these techniques to the Service Project Investigators for extramural feedback and to the general scientific community through the website, symposia, a dedicated Center Workshop, and direct hands- on training. In order to accomplish all these goals and functions requires a well-constructed administrative plan with a defined but dynamic structure that can be modified to meet new challenges and changing collaborative, service, training and dissemination needs. The HMTRC administrative structure and implementation has developed considerably since the original submission, because the interactions and complexity of the whole P41 has increased dramatically over the past 4 years. The HMTRC administrative infrastructure now extends nationally and internationally to provide information, dissemination of MR sequences, and analysis software to Service Projects and other investigators utilizing DNP polarizers for HP 13C MRI research. The operation of the HMTRC will continue to be directed by the Executive Committee with the PI, Dr. Daniel Vigneron PhD as the Chair. Dr. Sarah Nelson PhD, who is the Project Leader for TR&D Project 3, Director of the Surbeck Laboratory for Advanced Imaging and Dr. John Kurhanewicz PhD who is the Project Leader of TR&D Project 2 & Director of the UCSF Biomedical NMR Lab will also serve on the HMTRC Executive Committee. In this current center, these three professors have collaborated closely making this center very successful. With a history of successful collaborations and with offices in close proximity, they will continue to collaborate in this renewal project to ensure the continue productivity and success of the HMTRC. Dr. Robert Bok MD, PhD will also serve on the Executive Committee. He has extensive experience in preclinical and clinical research and oversees the animal facilities in the Surbeck Laboratory for Advanced Imaging and the Biomedical NMR lab and has led the animal model aspects of the current preclinical hyperpolarized MR studies. New member to the Executive Committee is Dr. Peder Larson PhD who will be the PI of CP5 in this renewal project with particular focus on RF pulse design and translational 13C MR acquisition developments and brings the first hand experience of a junior faculty member establishing an independent HP 13C research program.